There has been known a technique for updating a firmware package installed on a device, e.g., a printer and a scanner. For example, a plurality of devices are connected with a single terminal device. In a conventional technique, the terminal device downloads updated firmware packages for the plurality of devices from a manufacturer's server and transmits the downloaded firmware packages to the plurality of devices to install them on the respective devices.
However, when the number of devices whose firmware packages are to be updated increases, an amount of data of firmware packages to be received by the terminal device may increase correspondingly. Therefore, a network load and a server load may become heavy.